Deans Baby pictures
by PuReLoNeHeArT
Summary: What happens when a two year old Dean escapes his dippair? One Shot PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

I know stop rubbing it in my face I don't own thing that is familiar to you in this story. 

Mary walked into her and Johns room to see Dean stand with his back to her drawing on the wall.

Mary took a step towards Dean only to turn tail and run to the bath room just making it and then promptly throwing up the small lunch she had had

. " JOHN" Screamed MARY at the top of her lungs.

" Yeah honey" answered John. " You need to come see what YOUR son did to MY bedroom" Mary Yelled.

John walked up the stairs and entered their room. Dean was still standing in the same spot but he was facing John, John could see that Deans diaper was missing.

For only benign 2 he shore know a lot John though as he started to walk into the room.

As he entered the room he was assaulted by the worst smell that he had smelled in his life. He then saw the walls.

Witch were filled with a wonderful pictures. But they were all made in the same gross brown. He looked around for the diaper and soon found it emptied.

But at onetime it had been full. OH yes very full guessing by the brown that covered the walls it had been VERY FULL. Been full enough to cover the hole bedroom up to the waits line with pictures and smiley face.

And oh Dean was SO proud of his wonderful pictures. He was puffing out his chest and trying to show John all of his pictures.

" SEE" Panted Mary from the door. She had her shirt pulled up past her nose and was pinching it with her fingers just for good measure.

" OH YES. Dean did you color on the walls?" Asked John.

" YEP" Dean said in a two year olds drawl. He was smiling and pointing at the walls at the same time.

" What did you color the walls with?" Asked John. " This" Dean said as he handed his dad a perfectly round ball of pup.

John then got a sickly color green and had to run to the bathroom to keep from throwing up all over Dean.

PLEASE REVIEW I only have had TWO reviews and one don't count cause it was my sis. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 1 reposted w editing

I do not own anything familiar to you in this story.

* * *

Mary walked into her and Johns room only to see Dean standing with his back to her drawing on the wall.

She smiled and took a step towards Dean only to turn tail and run to the bath room just barely making it before promptly throwing up the small lunch she had eaten earlier in the day.

"John!" She hissed, still clutching at the floor and waiting for her stomach to stop rolling around.

"Yeah honey" answered John from down the hallway in the semi-remodeled soon to be new kids room.

"You need to come see what YOUR son did to MY bedroom" Mary yelled.

John walked up down the hallway and entered their room. Dean was still standing in the same spot but now he was facing John. John could see that Deans diaper was missing apparently missing! Which by it self was not an uncommon accurence in the Winchester home.

For only benign two he sure knew a lot, John though as he started to walk into the room.

As he entered the room he was assaulted by the worst smell that he had smelled in his life. He then saw the walls.

Which were filled with a wonderful pictures, but they were all made in the same gross brown. He looked around for the diaper and soon found it emptied.

But at onetime had been full, the tell tale sign distinct all over the dippear. **OH** yes very full guessing by the brown that covered the walls it had been **VERY FULL**. Been full enough to cover the whole bedroom up to the waist line with pictures and smiley faces.

And oh Dean was just **SO** proud of his wonderful pictures. He was puffing out his chest and trying to show John all of his pictures.

"See" Panted Mary from the door. She had her shirt pulled up past her nose and was pinching it with her fingers just for good measure.

"OH YES I see it dear! Dean did you color on the walls?" Asked John trying very hard not the breath through his nose.

"Yep" Dean said in his two year old drawl. He was smiling and pointing at the walls at the same time, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"What did you color the walls with?" John questioned eyeing the walls and his son very carefully, as he knelt down.

"This" Dean said as he handed his dad a perfectly round ball of poop.

John then turned sickly color green and had to run to the bathroom to keep from throwing up all over Dean.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
